Kaikilla maailman kielillä
by Faith-Valor
Summary: Vanhat ystävät kohtaavat rankkasateen jälkeen.


Pitkä, harmaa ajanjakso on poissa. Sateen jälkeen tule aina pouta ja pisarat muuttuvat kimmeltäviksi helmiksi lehdillä. Kyyneleitä tai verta ei enää vuodateta, enää ei ole mekaanista ääntä jakamassa tehtäviä ja ohjeita. Monet muistavat rauhaa edeltäneet viikot hyvin, toiset toisia paljon paremmin. Joihinkin kyseinen aika on jättänyt pysyviä merkkejä, mutta mikään ei ole sellaista, mihin valo ei olisi päässyt. Ihmiset elävät uudella tavalla. Elämä on palannut normaaliksi, ja juuri sellaisenaan se on hyvä.

Puistossa juoksee mies. Miehen harteilla on poika. Keinussa istuu nainen, joka aina välillä hätkähtää ja pyytää olemaan varovaisempi. Hän kuitenkin luottaa mieheen, jonka on oppinut viimeisten kuukausien aikana tuntemaan ehkä paremmin kuin itsensä. Mies vaihtaa naisen kanssa hymyn ja keskittyy sitten nauramaan poikansa kanssa. Se mikä ohikulkijoille näyttää tavalliselta, ehkä jopa tylsältä, on toisille pieni pala taivasta.

"Isä, et voi väsyä vielä!"

Mies pysähtyy, huohottaa juostuaan poika harteillaan ja naurahtaa sitten nostaessaan ja laskiessaan tämän ruohikolle.

"Olen pahoillani, Shaun", hän hymyilee ja pörröttää poikansa hiuksia, "Et ole enää pikkupoika, saan kuntoilla reilusti jos aion kantaa sinua jatkossakin!"

"Ainakin kolme vuotta vielä!" poika nauraa innoissaan ja isä yhtyy nauruun, kunnes katsahtaa keinussa istuvaan naiseen, joka puhuu parhaillaan puhelimeen.

"Kuule, Shaun", mies hymyilee ja kumartuu poikansa puoleen, nyökäyttäen naisen suuntaan, "Mitäs sanoisit jos Madison veisi sinut viimein moottoripyöräajelulle?"

Isälle parhainta on kun näkee lapsensa innostuksen ja aidon ilon. Se on korvaamattoman kallis tunne, ja jotain sellaista, mitä vaalii vielä hetkeä ennen ikuista untaankin. Synkempänä aikana, harmaina päivinä ennen auringonpaistetta Ethan pelkäsi, ettei näkisi Shaunin hymyä enää koskaan. Mutta siinä hän seisoi, hymyili ja silmissä oli innostusta, jonka säihke veti vertoja itsessään auringolle. Se oli hengenvaaraan asettautumisen arvoinen hymy.

"Viekö Madison minut ajelulle?" Shaun kysyi leveästi hymyillen ja vilkaisi olkansa ylitse keinussa istuvaa naista ennen kuin katsoi taas isäänsä, "Ajaako hän kovaa?"

"En lupaa mitään", Ethan hymyili päätään pudistaen ja tuuppasi sitten hellästi poikaansa, "Mene kysymään siitä!"

Hymyillen isä seurasi poikansa lennokasta juoksua keinussa istuvaa naista kohti, joka juuri työnsi puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa. Ilman Madisonia, Ethan tiesi, hänen elämänsä olisi luultavasti ollut sirpaleina. Shaun ei ollut pelastunut yksin Ethanin avulla – eikä Ethan olisi voinut pelastaa itseäänkin yksin. Vaikka hän oli aluksi epäröinyt suhdettaan Madisoniin, sen mukaan tulemista kaiken ahdistuksen keskelle oli lopulta ollut hänen turvansa, hänen salainen ihmelääkkeensä jonka avulla hän jaksoi uskoa. Mutta se ei ollut usko joka hänet, heidät, oli pelastanut. Ethan hymyili ajatukselle, mutta tiesi sen olevan totta. Loputon rakkaus oli pelastanut heidät kaikki.

"Isä, Madison lupasi että pääsen moottoripyörän kyytiin heti!"

Ethan kiersi kätensä poikansa ympärille kun tämä juoksi täyttä häkää halaamaan häntä. He vaihtoivat hymyn ja katsoivat sitten yhdessä perässä tulevaa Madisonia, jonka kasvoilla hieman toruva, mutta lämmin hymy joka tapauksessa.

"Lupasin Shaunille lyhyen kierroksen korttelin ympäri", nainen hymyili, katsoi Shaunia ja sitten Ethania kulmiensa alta, "Minulla on tunne että saat pian ostaa hänelle oman moottoripyörän…"

"Joo!" Shaun hypähti paikoillaan ja kääntyi katsomaan isäänsä silmät loistaen, "Isä, saanko moottoripyörän kun olen sopivan ikäinen? Madison voi opettaa minua ajamaan!"

Ethan herkesi isälliseen nauruun ja tuuppasi sitten poikaansa hymyillen kohti tien varteen pysäköityä moottoripyörää.

"Katsotaan sitä sitten kun olet sopivan ikäinen", mies hymyili ja viittasi kaksipyöräisen suuntaan pilke silmäkulmassa, "Menehän, tai jäät vielä Madisonin kyydistä!"

Nauraen Ethan seurasi miten Madison ja Shaun ottivat yhtäaikaisesti jalat alleen ja juoksivat naurun säestämänä kulkupeliä kohti. Ja Madison tunsi Ethanin hymyn ja naurun itsessään, nauttien sen tuomasta lämmöstä sisällään. Se lämpö oli onnistunut karkottamaan painajaiset ja unettomat yöt, yksin pimeässä asunnossa vuodatetut kyyneleet – yksinäisyyden kaiken kaikkiaan. Kun Madison painoi kypärän päähänsä ja katsoi Ethania visiirin lävitse, hän tiesi miehen tuntevan hänen hymynsä ja vastaavan siihen omallaan. He eivät olleet toisilleen kiitollisuuden velassa, tilivelvollisia toisilleen tehdyistä palveluksista, heillä ei ollut minkäänlaista sopimusta. He täydensivät toisiaan jokaiselle katseella, kosketuksella ja jaetulla sanalla, muistaen ikuisesti kaiken yhdessä koetun. Mutta muistot eivät olleet enää katkeria, pelokkaita tai ahdistuneita. Ne olivat kiitollisia.

Moottoripyörä katosi kulman taakse. Puistonpenkillä istuva mies seurasi sitä levitetyn sanomalehtensä takaa ja hymyili. Ilma oli kaunis, pikkulinnut kylpivät läheisessä lätäkössä ja lennähtivät sitten pois pikkulasten polkupyörien tieltä. Välillä mies hieraisi silmiään, sulki ne hetkeksi ja katsoi sitten taas ympärilleen. Kaikki pysyi ennallaan. Muuttumattomana. Kaikki oli todellista, eikä yksikään puu, talo, auto tai ruohonkorsi vilkkunut läpinäkyvänä. Ei lähestyviä pienkoneita, ei virtuaalista pomppupalloa. Vain muutama viikko sitten se oli ollut vielä osa arkielämää, osa hänen ammattiaan. Sitten ne olivat vain kadonneet. Jayden ei tiennyt siihen tarkkaa syytä, mikä osittain vaivasi häntä, osittain ilahdutti. ARI oli ollut suuri osa hänen tutkimuksiaan ja työskentely ilman sitä oli vaikeaa, kieltämättä. Blake, se itseään täynnä oleva, mahtaileva ja tunteeton mulkku sai asiasta entistä enemmän aiheita vinoiluun, mutta oikeastaan Jayden sieti sitäkin enemmän kuin äkkinäistä heikotusta ja hallusinaatioita.

Parhainta oli kuitenkin nähdä työnsä kantaneen hedelmää. Hän pysytteli etäämmällä Ethan Marsin elämästä, haluttomana luomaan mielikuvaa jossa virkavalta piti heitä silmällä. Mutta aina välillä hän istahti puiston penkille ja kätkeytyi lehden taakse tarkkailemaan tilannetta. Se sai hänet rentoutumaan ja etenkin Shaunin nauru tuntui kaikkein arvokkaimmalta palkkiolta. Ahdistavat kuulustelut, hermoja koetelleet tilanteet ja harhakuvat olivat kaikki olleet sen yhden naurun arvoisia kokemuksia.

"Agentti Jayden?"

Mies hätkähti kevyesti ja käänsi päätään. Ethanin kasvoilta paistoi puhdas yllätys, ja Jayden oli helpottunut huomatessaan, ettei sitä sävyttänyt pieninkään epäilyksen varjo.

"Ethan", hän pysytteli asiallisella linjallaan ja nyökkäsi hymynkare suupielissään, "Sinulla on näemme kaikki niin kuin pitääkin."

Sivusilmästään Jayden seurasi miten Ethan hakeutui hänen viereensä istumaan. Sinisessä, lyhythihaisessa puuvillapaidassa ja suorissa housuissa Ethan näytti samanaikaisesti tavalliselta mieheltä, mutta samalla joltain paljon suuremmalta. Kokeneena profiloijana Jaydenin olisi pitänyt osata nimetä sellaiset piirteet heti, mutta Ethan ei ollut samalla tavalla luettavissa. Mies hymähti hiljaa ajatuksissaan ja tunsi pientä tyytyväisyyttä. Edes ARI ei olisi osannut antaa Ethanista riittävän suurta määrää tietoa. Joitakin ihmisiä, tosin vain harvoja sellaisia, ei pystynyt lukemaan millään tutkimusmenetelmällä. Heidän mielensä pysyivät ratkomattomina mysteereinä, joihin vain yhden tunteen avulla kykeni näkemään.

"Minulla on paljon enemmän."

Jayden kohotti katseensa lehdestään Ethaniin. Mies hymyili, nyökkäsi ja vastasi sitten Jaydenin katseeseen.

"Minulla on arki."

Moottoripyörä ilmestyi kulman takaa. Ethan nousi, hymyili Jaydenille ja nyökkäsi. Lehtensä takaa agentti seurasi miten isä otti vastaan poikansa, vaihtoi muutaman lämpimän sanan naisen kanssa ja osoitti sitten peremmälle puistoon pystytettyä jäätelökojua. Heidän hahmonsa etääntyivät Jaydenista hiljalleen ja silloin mies tiesi ajatuksensa oikeaksi.

Rakkaus puhui kaikkia maailman kieliä.


End file.
